


Step-Brothers

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CAS IS 17 DEAN IS 22, Cas doesn't go into detail because he doesn't know them all, Cas is taken advantage of but no details, Cas will explain to therapist but not go into direct detail, Cop!Dean, Dean and Cas are step brothers, Dean is on Castiel's side, Drugged Castiel, Falling In Love, John sides with Naomi a lot, M/M, Naomi is verbally and emotionally abusive, STEP NOT INCEST, Will Add More Later, Writer!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: While there are no details of the rape, Castiel will get snippets later on. So if it makes you uncomfortable, I apologise, please skip this story/chapter. I'd rather everyone have a good time here.





	1. A Five Year Plan

When Naomi met John, she was swept off her feet. He was a little broken after the love of his life passed in a terrible housefire. She was recently divorced and had fallen for this man. In six months, she married John. Her teenage son had loved the man as well, even more than his own biological father. Naomi came from her huge house in California to live with the Winchesters in a little house in a field near Little Blue River in Kansas. Castiel took to living on the ranch, handling the animals the way a fish took to water. The relationship between the three boys has always been good, but Castiel has been rebelling a lot the last year. Castiel, according to Naomi, had gotten tattoos and piercings, was even skipping school. Dean lives on his own in an apartment by himself about fifteen minutes away, he was gradually becoming comfortable being a cop and realizing how lazy most criminals were.

Dean sighed heavily when he got Naomi's message about Castiel. The boy had been skipping out of the house again during the night, probably to hang out with friends, which was his usual deal unfortunately since the last few months, and his mother was starting to get desperate. He slipped back into his car, driving towards his childhood home.

  
“I’m home,” he called out into the house, hanging his jacket up in the hallway.

  
“Cas? You home?" He called out, not really expecting an answer. Castiel snorted, hearing Dean. His mother had no doubt sent him a message about how he's been sneaking out of the house to hang out with his friends and how he's been skipping school. He tongued at the lip ring in the corner of his mouth. His tongue was still a little swollen after his friend-not friend, Crowley had convinced him to get his tongue pierced a couple nights ago.

  
"Kiten", he stuttered a bit from the swolleness of his tongue. He was in the process of making something to eat, something with bacon. Dean raised an eyebrow at the way Castiel spoke, peeking his head around the corner and saw him in the kitchen, looking for food.

  
“Hey... Why the hell do you talk like that?” he asked a little concerned. But when the boy stuck his tongue out, Dean swallowed thickly. A freaking tongue piercing? He didn’t want to admit that he kinda dug that, especially on Castiel. But encouraging him would only make Naomi madder, and he didn’t need to have her on his back all the time.

  
“So, you know why I’m here,” he sighed, “I’m really tired of your mom texting me every single freaking day. Can’t you just hang out with your friends during the day, Cas? Like normal people?" Castiel quirked an eyebrow, hearing the definite swallowing sound the older male made. He shrugged.

  
"Of course I do. She texts you about anything I could do that would tarnish her good name", he said back as he hoisted himself up onto the counter, opening a chocolate pudding.

  
"Have you ever known me to do anything that's considered, normal, Dean", he said in that deep voice that doesn't match the lanky teenager. Castiel took a bite of the pudding, wincing slightly because of his tongue. He looked at Dean, his head tilted with that blue stare, the eyeliner around his eyes enhancing the blue as they met Dean's. Dean knew that having these feelings for Cas were wrong, and he worked hard for it to keep them hidden, but when he saw those blue eyes stare back at him he wants to throw it all out of the window.

  
“I don’t think it’s just her good name she worries about,” he points out, sitting down at the kitchen table and staring at the boy.

  
“You don’t have to be normal... Just, safe.” And God knows Castiel doesn’t give a shit about that either. Naomi wasn’t the only one who had sleepless nights because of this one.

  
“Look, man, you know she’ll make me arrest you the day you turn eighteen and do this crap again. You gotta obey, just for a while until you can get out of here...”

  
"Dean's it's stupid. It's not like we're picking up hookers or doing drugs. Why can't she just let me stay out? I've got things to deal with that I don't want to deal with at home...", he answered sharply, throwing the rest of his pudding away. He slid down from the counter, his shirt sliding up a tad before he pulled it down. He looked at Dean, his eyes betraying how he felt.

  
"I hate it here....there's nothing but rules. Don't skip school...Don't do this...Don't do that. Sorry, that I can't live up to the Golden Child", he said, frustrated as he eyed Dean. He knew he was being a bit harsh, it wasn't Dean's fault that his parents decided to get married, but he also knew that having feelings for your "older brother" weren't right either; he bit his lip, looking away from Dean.

  
"I have decent enough grades, shouldn't that be enough to get them off of my back?" He muttered mostly to himself.

  
“You better not be picking up hookers and doing drugs,” Dean said with a stern voice, pointing at him with a warning finger. The last thing he wants to do is catch Cas having sex with someone. Or in the gutter doing drugs.

  
“Those rules are there to make sure you’re safe. Skipping school would get you in trouble, and she just wants you to graduate.” And maybe Naomi had a bit of a stick up her ass, who wants her son to be a doctor. Guess that boat has sailed away a long time ago. Dean gets up and gets himself an ice tea, and making one glass full of just ice cubes.

  
“Suck on that, before she notices you got another one.”

  
Castiel gave Dean a smirk.

  
"You don't have to worry about protecting my virtue, Dean", he said smugly. Castiel knew Naomi had wanted him to be a doctor, but what he really wanted to do, was be a writer. He had never shared that idea with Naomi or John, he grew to love John but ever since he had turned seventeen, something had changed in his and Naomi's relationship, making Castiel's and John's change as well. He had been use to having Naomi all to himself and then had to share her with Dean, Sam, and his father but he took it in stride because the Winchesters' had been very kind to him, but it seemed Naomi only saw the faults and everything that Cas did was wrong.

  
"I will graduate. Just because I skip school once in awhile doesn't mean that I am an idiot or that I don't pass anything. I have the fourth highest gpa at a three point five", he pointed out.

  
“I’m not protecting your virtue, I’m protecting your ass,” Dean muttered under his breath, taking a sip from the iced tea.

  
“Look, I get it, alright? I wouldn’t like to play by the rules either...” And God knows Naomi tried to push her rules on Dean and Sam too when they were Castiel his age. And he sees so many kids fuck up and do drugs when he was on patrol, or get in trouble.

  
“But you could give your mom some slack too. She’s trying to do it right and keep you on a good path. A lot of people don’t have someone to watch over them and to help them, you should be thankful that she cares so much... Or hell, do it for me, so I can have a freaking afternoon off that doesn’t involve having to give you a speech every time", he said with a chuckle.

  
Castiel sighed.

  
"I want to be a writer, Dean. I don't want to be stuck doing some job that Naomi picked out for me. She....Never mind it doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm not doing drugs and going out and sticking my dick wherever it wants to go. She doesn't even have to worry about me bringing a girl home pregnant, if you catch my drift", he smirked, throwing a wink in Dean's direction. Castiel opened the fridge to get himself some tea before he sucked on the ice, his cheeks hollowing out while he did and he looked at Dean with a more serious air about him.

  
"Don't tell mom. She couldn't....Couldn't handle that", he said softly, looking down. Dean was the first person he had told he was gay and he wasn't sure how Dean would take it. Dean couldn't possibly understand. _Oh great, I have feelings for a straight man who also happens to be my step brother._ Cas thought, his mouth quirking up in an odd look. Dean wanted to say he was surprised that Castiel said he wouldn't get a girl pregnant, but he wasn’t. He’d seen the clear signs that Castiel was gay, or either bisexual just like him, but Dean had always guessed his step-brother was gay. There was a little spark of hope in his chest that he quickly pushed away.

  
“I won’t tell her, Cas, I promise,” he said sincere. It wasn’t his story to tell, and it would be freaking hypocritical of him since he hadn’t really told anyone either. Except Sam. And the guys he had hooked up with.

  
“But really, just, can’t you just sleep at night and hang out with your friends in the afternoon? Like right now? Why can’t you hang out with them now?” He wondered. Castiel looked down, sighing.

  
"Because they are busy", he mumbled. Castiel sipped at the tea and then stuck his tongue out to see that the swelling had gone down. He shrugged slightly and then decided to make himself some eggs, pulling the box out. He clicked the piercing against his teeth and he shivered a bit at the sensation.

  
"They only want to hang out with me cause I get them into that strip club down the joint", he explained with a shrug and he took out a pan and some butter.  
"Want a breakfast sandwich, officer?" He wondered, looking at Dean from under his eyelashes. He shivers when he sees Castiel play with his tongue ring. He’s never had a piercing before, but he knows how piercings feel on his own body, and damn, his head is running wild. But he sobers up pretty quickly when Castiel points out he’s hanging out in the fucking strip club.

  
“You’ve been going to Purgatory?” Dean hissed at him through his teeth, feeling them squeak together as he squared his jaw. He’s been to that club a few times, but why the hell Castiel could get them in was a mystery to him.

  
“How are you getting them in, Cas?” He didn’t want breakfast, he wanted _answers_. Castiel gives Dean a look, the one where it would make anyone feel like an idiot.

  
"I pay the bouncer, Dean. I do have a job you know. At the library...Where I make money", he said. He shifted and then shrugged.

  
"It's not like he just lets me in...just easier to tell mom I'm out with friends than trying to get a book published", he said quietly. Castiel really wasn't a bad kid and he sighed. Everyone always thought the worst of him, especially because of the tattoos and piercings, the makeup and his dyed black hair. He caught the piercing between his teeth before he looked at Dean.

  
"I don't have any friends...I'm not like you or Sam. I can't talk to people and I don't have any of the charm that you two do. it's never come naturally for me...Sam can talk to anyone and get anyone to talk to him, but me? I get bullied and told to piss off, no one spares me a second because they either think I don't give a fuck or care but that's not true", he said. Castiel ran his hand through his hair and makes Dean a sandwich anyway, humming while he toasts the bread and stirs the eggs, scrambling them up. For an officer of the law, he was a little confused at the moment.

  
“Wait, why do you pay the bouncer? Why don’t they do that themselves? They only got chicks there, you don’t care for tits,” Dean observed.

  
“I know you have a job, Cas, I come by the Library all the time to check up on your ass.” And to look at his ass, but that was just a side issue. Dean got up from the chair and shrugged his jacket off, putting his badge and gun on the table and trying to relax for a moment.

  
“Jesus Cas, what are you getting yourself into here? I know the people you hang out with, alright. Alistair? Azazel? They ain’t good people. If you wanna make friends, you’re barking up the wrong tree there.” He wanted to be Castiel his friend, but he was trying to protect them both, and protect his family. If they found out he’s in love with Castiel, he’d lose everything. Cas squirmed. Dean's tone was disappointment and it hurt him, made an ache start in his chest.

  
"Because they bully me", he said much softer.

  
"You remember that one and only time you ever got into a fight because some asshat shoved me against the lockers before you left high school...It got worse okay", he said a bit angrily. He lifted his shirt up from the back and turned so Dean could see the bruising along his back and ribs.  
"I know they're...not my _friends_ as long as I just pay for them to see tits, they usually leave me alone", he said, shoving his shirt back down. He sighed.

  
"I don't expect you to understand, you were the star quarterback and the best in the academy. You don't need your dead beat younger sibling to be hanging out around you or anything like that", he finished plating Dean's sandwich and sliding it over to him as he cut his own and then glanced at Dean's gun and badge curiously; he hadn't seen it up close. Dean's eyes snapped up when Castiel said it got worse, looking at the bruises on his ribs.

  
“You pay for them to see naked girls while they get to beat up on you? What kind of fucked up shit is that, Castiel?” he snapped, standing up and almost throwing the chair with him as he gets up, seeing Castiel flinch back from him. That _hurt_.

  
“And just because I was the quarterback or the best at the academy doesn’t mean I’ve never had shit,” he said much softer, pulling Castiel his shirt back up to inspect the bruise. It was already fading, telling him it was a few days old.

  
“And you’re not dead beat, Cas. And I like us hanging out, you just never want to", he said. He didn't want to sound accusatory. Castiel flinched, feeling his heartbeat speeding up at Dean's proximity, he swallowed.

  
"You handle shit better than I do!" He defended, hunching back. He did not like the anger that exuded from the green eyed man. Castiel's eyes were wide as he looked up at him.

"Alistair and Azazel....are the bullies", he admitted.

  
"I give them money to leave me alone but then they just..get drunk and then a hangover...so they're not too happy that they have one. And it's not that I don't want to it's just", he hesitated. _what? It's just what? You have feelings for him and you can't tell him why? Oh that's right, he's straight and wouldn't be interested in a gay virgin?_ Regardless of what Castiel said, he still very much had his virtue and no matter how many times he's been asked out, their eyes weren't green enough, they didn't have enough freckles or like Dr. Sexy.

  
“I’m gonna make sure those assholes won’t ever lay a finger on you again, understood?” Dean said, putting his hand on Castiel his shoulder as he looked into those piercing blue eyes. He’s looked at them a million times before, and every time he was just a little taken aback by how blue they were.

  
“If someone ever touches you again, I’m gonna shoot their kneecaps.” Dean of course had no right to do so, but he would find a way around it. No body touched his family, and if he’d known Castiel got bullied so badly like this, he would have put an end to it long ago.

  
“You just, what, Cas? You don’t want to hang around your cop brother?” He tried to joke, but it came out more sad. Castiel rubbed at his eyes, smearing his makeup a bit.

  
"It's not anything to do with you being a cop, Dean. I couldn't dislike you for doing something that makes you smile that way", he said quietly. He leaned away from Dean's hand, he was in dangerous waters here, so close to telling Dean. It wasn't fair, he'd never been able to lie to Dean about anything and if Dean were to ask any more fucking questions, he would crumble and tell him the truth. If Dean knew about the way Cas felt, he'd never come around anymore, he wouldn't talk to him and he wouldn't want to be around him.

  
"You're ruining your black stuff," Dean muttered quietly, feeling like he was about to burst and just come clean with it all. But he quickly looked away, forcing himself to not give into it. He's been fighting against this long enough for it to fight it. He has to fight it. It's wrong. They're family.

  
"Let me help." Getting a piece of paper towel he wets it and starts wiping away the black streaks on Castiel his face.

  
"You can talk to me, okay? About anything. I won't go all cop on you, or even all Naomi on you. This is off the books", Dean promised. Castiel felt himself snap and swatted at Dean's hand.

  
"No! It's not bad, mom doesn't know but it's the fact that I am gay and the person I want is as straight as they come!" He snapped, about the same time his face crumpled and he dissolved into tears before he ducked around from Dean and as he was about to bolt from the kitchen, Naomi herself walked in, a surprised look on her face.

  
"Castiel, darling what's wrong?" She asked, seeing the tears. She looked passed him to Dean and Castiel's eyes widened further and his breath hitched while he looked at his mother. He hoped she hadn't heard what he said. Dean wanted to go after him, his stomach turned as Castiel said he liked someone. Of course the kid liked someone, he was seventeen. But he hated it. When he heard Naomi's voice he squared his shoulders, his heart racing. “He’s angry at me for going all cop on him,” he lied to the older women. “I think I may have been a little harder on him than I thought", Dean interjected smoothly. Naomi’s face softened and cupped her son’s face in her hands. “I’m just concerned about you honey,” she said, “I told Dean to come over and talk to you. You’ve been getting out of hand. What doctor has dyed hair and piercings, Castiel? None. We have to stay focused on our plan!” Naomi continued. "What does it matter if I have dyed hair and piercings as a doctor? Surely if I became a doctor i still went to school and passed. I shouldn't be judged as some type of leper for having something that makes me happy!" He retorted. Castiel jerked back from Naomi. "It's your plan, mother. It's not mine. I don't want it", he said. Facing Dean, the unhappiness and misery he felt reflecting in those blue eyes. "Bye Dean", he said before moving around his mother and heading off upstairs to his room. He hates crying and he hated it even more to cry in front of his mother. It made his chest ache more about how much he wanted Dean in a totally non platonic way and he could never have him but oh did he want him. When Dean was a senior in high school and he just a freshman would hear about all those girls it always hurt but he would endure all of that just to have Dean talk to him. Dean feels his heart break a little when he looks into those eyes, seeing the pure hurt and misery reflect in them. When he hears him jog upstairs he sighs heavily.


	2. Cassandra

“Naomi, come on. Why can’t you just give him some slack too?” he grumbled at the women, packing the sandwich and his badge and gun and shaking his head at her.

  
“You want him to be a good kid, but you need to give him some rope here.”

  
“I am very aware of how to raise my son, Dean,” she said at him sternly.

  
“So don’t say to me what I have to do! He’s rebelling! He’s not coming to church with us anymore!” She defended.

  
“I never been to church, and I turned out just fine, Naomi! Jesus women, get your head out of your ass,” he grumbled at her before he grabbed his keys and headed out to the cruiser. He’d probably get an angry phone call from John later, telling him he can’t talk to Naomi like that - but hell, he can do whatever he wants. Naomi was a good women for his dad, made him happy, but she was a lousy mother at best. Castiel stayed in his room even at the protest of his rumbling stomach. His breakfast sandwich had gone to waste and his body ached. He just wanted to lay in bed and never get up. Castiel burrowed himself under the covers, wishing he was older and was out of this hell hole he now lived in. He heard the door close and knew that Dean had left, it felt as if he was taking a part of Castiel with him. Castiel did not cry at that moment, no he did not you're crying. Sure enough, not even ten minutes had passes that John was calling Dean and waiting for his older son to answer. If anyone had asked John if he was proud of his son he would laugh-of course he was. Of both of his sons, he tried to be proud of Naomi's kid, Castiel, but there was just something off about him that John couldn't place; something that made John not want to be around him. He wasn't the greatest kid either. Cussing all the time, skipping school, dying his hair and getting piercings; it wasn't good for someone who was trying to become a doctor. Dean went back on patrol, doing what he needed to do. He’d have a night off tonight, first weekend off in what feels like forever, though it had only been about a month or three. And he needed to get his mind off of Castiel again. Pick up a blonde, someone that doesn’t look like Cas at all. Someone that he could replace his feelings with. Not that that ever worked out for him before. He would wake up with a hangover the size of Russia, with some chick by his side that was either mad for calling her Cas, or wanted to have breakfast. And Dean Winchester did not do breakfast.

And it came as no surprise that John called him, and he groaned loudly by it. The cop debated not to pick up, but he knew that would only make it worse. Nothing could get him away from Naomi's fury. So he picked up, putting his dad on speaker phone.

  
“Dad, I’m on the job. Keep it short.”

"Dean". John sighed.

  
"It's good to hear from you. Can't you just keep the comments to yourself? I mean, Castiel is her kid. She knows what's best for him and he's disrespectful towards her... I know you're a grown man, but please try to lay off I don't want to fight with your step mom tonight. What time is your lunch today? Maybe we can meet up", he suggested an olive branch to show he wasn't mad at his eldest, must be frustrated to be disturbed at work as well. And of course it was about Cas, he was a bad egg. Castiel eventually calmed down enough to just lay on his bed and think about everything that had happened. It didn't help that Dean looked so good in his jacket and how his eyes were so lit up. Cas would like to imagine that it's because of him but why would it? According to his mother, she assumed he has given his v card to some girl, he's doing drugs and sneaking out to get high. Castiel doesn't even know where to purchase let alone how to smoke it. He'd never been interested in smoking or doing drugs, at worst all he wanted was to be a writer and open his own book store.

“She is not my step-mom,” he said bitterly. He’s never seen her as his step-mother, and he never will. No one could replace Mary.

  
“If she wants me to keep my comments to myself, she needs to stop harassing me. She texts me everyday to talk to Castiel. He doesn’t want to be a doctor, dad, you know that too. Why can’t she realise that?” He sighed heavily, taking a left and keeping his eyes on the group of kids that suddenly stopped moving when they spotted his police car.

  
“But I have lunch at twelve thirty till half past one. Meet me at the roadhouse. I need to go.”

He continues his patrol, stopping to refill his thermos with coffee once before finally going to the Roadhouse. Dean knows his father isn’t too keen on Castiel, and it hurt. The boy was different, sure, but he was a good kid. Castiel was smart and funny, talented too, and Naomi and John needed to see that. He slips into his usual booth, waiting for his dad to arrive. John sighed, he hadn't meant that slip about Naomi being his step mother hell, he missed his first wife everyday and no one could replace Mary, but he had to move to take care of his kids. He knew Dean knew that, he also had the suspicion that Dean felt differently about his youngest brother than the way he felt for Sam but if Dean was interested in men like that, it didn't bother him. What bothered him is that if that were the case, why Dean hadn't told him. He sighed and managed to get his things together before walked out to his car. the drive to the roadhouse was short but as he was parking and saw his sons patrol car, he couldn't stop the proud smile. He walked inside and looked around, spotting Dean at his usual booth. He slid in on the opposite side.

  
"Hey, Son. I'll talk to Naomi about harassing you. I know you're busy at work", he started as he glanced down at the menu. Dean didn’t have to look at the menu to know what he was getting. A bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries and a banana milkshake. When his dad slid into the booth too he gave him a polite smile before he sighed heavily.

  
“I get that she wants me to help and scare him away from doing whatever he’s doing. But I’m not gonna arrest his ass,” Dean grumbled at him.

  
“You two really need to lay off of him, dad. He’s miserable because of it, and he’ll get worse if you two are gonna treat him like he’s in a freaking prison", Dean said.

  
"How miserable can he be? That boy has had a silver spoon in his mouth since he was born. The least he could do is get a job that his mother likes. It's not going to kill him...Dean, you don't see how he is when he's pissed, I think he'd hurt Naomi", he said. Dean knew John was lying through his teeth, he saw it by just the way he said it.

  
"Why do you do that? Why do you say stuff like that when you know it's not true?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at his father.

  
"Castiel wouldn't even push someone, he would never hurt Naomi. So stop, whatever you're doing. I'm not turning my back on him," Dean hissed at him, making sure his father knew that he meant it. _What the fuck is going on?_

  
"I know he's not your favorite person in the world, but you could be a little more relaxed to relaxed to him. You want him to turn into one of those assholes that j have to arrest every weekend, dad? Cause that's what you both are doing right now. You're ruining him", Dean said calmly.

  
"If he's really going to turn into one of those assholes you arrest every weekend it's no one but his fault. We have tried so hard to reason with him. You know when Naomi mentioned his lip ring he asked if she wanted to see the one on his dick? What the fuck kind of person is he already, he was very much like this when you were all younger. He could try harder, you did and you're a cop now. He could be a good kid if he would just listen and stop fighting", he said back, a vein in his temple throbbing. This conversation was just rubbing John the wrong way. The waitress, a soft blonde with average breasts and green eyes walked over a bit timidly.

  
"Uh...m-may I take your order?"she asked softly, not liking the tension she felt. Dean tried really hard not to react to the fact that Castiel possibly had a piercing in his dick - which he would like to see, really badly. But those thoughts soon were swooped away when John kept busting into Castiel.

  
“It’s not his fault, dad! Jesus, are you really being like this right now?” Dean snapped at him.

  
“He would be a good kid if you two would just stop pretending he’s going to be the son Naomi made her five year plan for!” He understood why Castiel was so frustrated with them, it was like talking to brick walls. The cop has been thinking about offering Castiel to come live in his apartment. They could get him a freaking pull out couch if he needed, just to give him some peace of mind now that he was in his final year of high school. He looked up when the waitress walked towards them, and he gave her a small smile.

  
“Sorry you had to hear that, sweetheart. I’d like a bacon cheeseburger, fries and a banana milkshake.” Flirting came easy to him, it was like second nature. John seemed taken aback but rather than cause a scene he set down two twenties.

  
"Have a good Lunch Dean. Seems I can't reason with you. That kid is either going to end up dead in a ditch or knocking some girl up",he said before he slid out of the booth and walked out.

  
"I-im sorry...I wasn't trying to listen..and for uhm..twenty-five cents more you can add more bacon",she said trying to keep her composure. She didn't like the look on either mans face. She gave him a small smile in return.

  
"We also have a special on the banana milkshakes. If you...well come with a date you get to enter a drawing and have a chance to win free meals here for a year", she said.

  
"Ellen made that this month... Said something about drawing in new customers. I'm sure your...girlfriend would like that?"she asked, fishing for more information about the green eyed hottie. Dean wanted to laugh, because hell, if Castiel would knock up some girl, Hell would freeze over. But his dad was away before he could answer.

  
“Apparently, I’m lunching alone,” he said with a sigh.

  
“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’d like the extra bacon... And as you can see, I don’t have a date,” the cop said, gesturing towards the empty space on the other side of the booth.

  
“And I don’t have a girlfriend.” So that was what she was after, perfect.

  
“Unless you come sit with me for a while, so I can have that extra straw? When’s your break?” He leaned towards her, looking up at her and giving her his most charming smile. He needed to forget about Castiel, about his blue eyes and his lips.

  
“What’s your name?"

  
The blondes cheeks flushed and she looked away shyly before she held up two fingers to the cook and she sat across from him.

  
"Cassandra, but you can call me Cass, everyone does", she said giving Dean a better smile that showed her dimples.

  
"I can take my break now but I get off in an hour", she said softly, tilting her head to the side and widening her eyes innocently.

  
"I'll put your name in the drawing twice....assuming that you'll give me your name, officer?"she teased quietly. The cook walked out with their food and she had the same thing.

  
"I'll give you twenty minutes, Cass", he said gruffly before walking off.

  
Cass, her name was freaking Cass. How the hell did he get that freaking lucky? Or unlucky. But he needed to get his mind away from his Cas.

  
“It’s nice to meet you, Cass. I’m Dean,” he said with a smile, holding out his hand for her to shake. They felt so tiny in his touch. She was cute, really cute and there was so much that resembled Castiel, which made it so much better. The head tilt, the big innocent eyes. Dean laughed softly when the cook walked by, putting down their order.

  
“He seems to like you, or he just doesn’t like cops.” Or waitresses taking breaks to have dates with guys?

  
“So, you work here full time?” He wondered.   
She laughed softly.

  
"He's like my surrogate father. He doesn't care much for anyone really, I guess I just made an impression", she said, giving Dean a very heated albeit innocent look to her face. She felt a thrilling sensation run through her at how big and muscular Deans hands felt.

  
"I actually work part time usually nights but a girl called in sick", she explained.

  
"So tell me, Dean...what's it like being a cop?" He asked quietly.

  
“You’re a good girl then, helping out here,” Dean murmured, his voice low and smokey. Taking a few fries he chews them slowly, watching her do the same and watching her lips move. There was definitely something about her he couldn’t explain.

  
“It’s nothing like they show on TV, that I can tell you. But it’s good, it’s nice. I like it.” It was just his first year on the job, but he was proud to be a cop. He was good at his job too, even if he was a rookie.

  
“And what do you do, when you’re not here Cass?”

  
"I'm a good girl", she said with another laugh.

  
"But I can be bad", Cass continued dropping her voice to a seductive purr, chewing her fries before she picked her burger up and took a bite. After swallowing she smiled.

  
"I like to garden, I don't really like TV, and I love to cook", she said happily, chewing as she took another bite.Dean had high hopes, which was silly since he just met her ten minutes ago. But could this be his chance to get over Cas, to meet someone and finally get his life in order? The white picket fence life he dreamt about. Wife, kid. Well, in his mind it was Castiel and adopting a dog, or whatever the boy wanted. But still. Dean was impressed by the big bite she took, and Cass didn’t seem to mind that she was eating a little messy. He liked that.

  
“Cooking huh? A women to my own heart. I hope you like baking too?” Maybe he could convince her to make him some pie. Cass wiped her mouth with her napkin and smiled.

  
"I've never actually baked. My mom passed away before she could teach me. I learned to cook from my dad a few years before he ran off", she said with a shrug. Cass took another messy bite laughing as she got some of the sauce smeared on her cheek.

  
"I'm sorry, I haven't eaten a burger in awhile and it's just so good", she commented wiping at her mouth again.

  
“I can’t bake either, but my mom could. The whole house always smelled like apple and cinnamon,” Dean said with a fond smile. He missed his mom an he really didn’t want to talk about her, but still, he felt kinda comfortable around Cassandra.

  
“You eat freaking adorable,” the cop complimented, smiling at her before he took a messy bite too.

  
“Best burgers in town!” He commented happily. Cass laughed and shook her head, her eyes were a darker green than Dean's but she was rather cute it's just that Cas, Dean's Cas was much more attractive. He had a set jaw line and some scruff, not to mention much poutier lips than Cass. She smiled at him.

  
"That's a wonderful smell especially around Christmas", she gushed. It also doesn't help that while Cass is cute and perky, gentle and sweet, there's something untamed in Castiel that Dean would want to try and tame, maybe come close, but never really do. It was true. There was something sweet about Cassandra that Castiel didn’t have, something innocent that the boy missed. Castiel was exciting, wild, something that Dean would have to chase forever. But he had to realise that he could never have him, could never be together. Dean looked down at his watch and sighed, just ten more minutes before he needed to get back in the cruiser. When he finished with his burger and his fries he took a sip from his milkshake and thought about something. Would he give her his number? He hadn’t done that since high school. Hell, he hadn’t dated anyone since high school. Just casual hook ups.

  
“How about I give you my number?” he said with a quirked brow. Cass, who still had to finish her fries blushed cutely and smiles.

  
"Sure, I would love to...see you again, Dean. You're very easy to talk to", she said with a soft smirk. Dean was just the kind of man she'd been looking for, unfortunately she knew he probably wouldn't call again after one night. She would enjoy her time either way. He wasn’t sure if he would call her again, or if she would even call him. But he was curious about her. Dean was the love ‘m and leave ‘m kind of guy, and chances are it would never change if Castiel wasn’t in the cards for him. Writing down his number he slides it towards her, giving her a soft smile.

  
“Have a good day at work, Cass,” he murmured with a wolfish smile before he slipped out of the booth, leaving the money that John had put on the table. Cass blushed and stood up to clear the dishes before she took out her phone and dialed his number. She didn't know protocol about hooking up but she thought she could try it and she took a deep breath and tried to calm down her racing heart.


	3. What Lies Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While there are no details of the rape, Castiel will get snippets later on. So if it makes you uncomfortable, I apologise, please skip this story/chapter. I'd rather everyone have a good time here.

Meanwhile, Cas has eventually gone downstairs to get something to eat that resulted in John and Naomi tag teaming him into another fight and John ended up saying he, Castiel would end up a whore because of his tongue ring and now he was in his room, staring at the ceiling while he ate his cold breakfast sandwich. Dean was patrolling around the neighbourhood and the city. Lawrence was a pretty normal city, nothing really bad ever happened - which was both lucky for him and unlucky, since it ended up with him just driving around, singing along to the radio. He had texted Castiel to say what had happened at the diner with his dad, but he didn’t get a reply.

message to Castiel N: _Dad was pissed when I tried to defend you. Hope you’re okay. D._

So when his phone rang again he picked up with a gruff voice, not really checking the caller ID. But he hoped it was Castiel with some good news. Maybe John had finally let the words sink in?

“Officer Winchester,” he said, smirking a little. Castiel looked at his phone and he sighed, just wanting to tell Dean what they had said, but he didn't want to make Dean have to come to the house. He just wished things were easier for him and that he could just write, maybe he'd write about his life, or maybe he could write about how he was in love with someone who would never give back the same feelings. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, deciding to just go out later and maybe he could convince someone to buy him some alcohol, that would really piss off John and Naomi. He decided to also send a text to Dean.

_Message to Dean W: I didn't ask you to defend me. Just fine. C_

He knew he was being cranky and unfair, but he just didn't have it in him to care anymore and he slid off his bed and into the bathroom that was connected to his room to get a shower before he went out with his friends.

"Oh, Uh, Hi...Dean right? I-It's uhm...Cass, I was wondering if maybe after your shift if you....would uhm..maybe like to go for a drink?" She asked quietly. She was nervous she had never been the one to initiate any of this and she thought it would be fun...Dean was charming, sweet, he smelled good and he was a warm body that she was willing to have around.

“Hey, yeah, Cass!” Dean said with a grin. He hadn’t expected her to call him this soon but he wasn’t disappointed. Especially since he had a night off and he could finally have some fun again.

“I’m on duty till six, so if we can do it a little later, I’m in", he explained. Apparently Castiel had become a little cranky, which was fine. But he could have been a little nicer to Dean about it. He had only tried to help. He knows how unfair both the parents can be, and he didn’t want Cas to get another big wave of bullshit from the two. He quickly sent a short message back before he went back to the station.

_Message to Castiel N: You didn’t have to ask. D._

"Yes, that uhm..would uh be lovely. Shall we meet at Finnigan's, that Irish pub across from the Roadhouse?" She asked quietly.

"We can get either a beer or a scotch", she finished with a soft laugh. Castiel just ignored the text before he climbed out of the shower and whined when he stretched his arm over his head and it hurt his ribs. He dried himself off and just laid in his bed for awhile, sighing quietly as he looked at their text conversations. They were boring, letting Cas know he was coming over or that he had just gotten laid by a French woman with huge tits. It made his chest ache and he just put his phone on his bedside table.

“Scotch, still tryna get to my heart,” he husked into the phone. Her voice sounded so innocent over the phone, it was almost adorable.

“I know the one you mean. I’ll be there at six thirty? Got to change out of my uniform and all.” Checking the time he sighs, “I need to get going, but I’ll see you later, sweetheart.”

Hanging up the phone he drives back to the precinct. Unfortunately being a cop wasn’t all just driving around, it meant a lot of paperwork too. And somehow they had left that bit out in the movies. Dean tried not to feel hurt that Castiel ignored his text messages and hoped the boy would at least try and behave himself tonight. He didn’t want to get another call from Naomi or John that Cas had snuck out. Cass was giddy with the plans hustled and bustled in the restaurant and she was excited and after work she was going to the nines. She shaved, did her makeup and hair wore a skin right black dress. She was going to get what she wanted but somehow she didn't think Dean would be too hard to crack. Castiel just pulled on a black tank top that showed off his angel wing tattoos that started from his shoulders blades and ends near the crease to his elbow. He pulled on his tight black jeans and looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged. Once Dean got home at six he quickly showered, did some man-scaping and getting redressed. Wearing his dark red shirt with a black t-shirt underneath it and his good boots. And once he got his hair back in shape he started cleaned up his bedroom and put fresh bedding on there too. Who knows that the night would bring, but he hoped that if they’d hook up they could go to Cassandra's place.

_Message to Cassandra: I’m on my way. D._

Cassandra was ready as she put on her red heels and headed out to the bar, fluffing up her hair as she did. She lived across the street from the bar and really hoped that they would go to her place if they were hooking up. She liked her memory foam bed and pillows but she was down for either. Dean was sipping from his beer when he saw Cassandra come walking in, long legs, red heels, skin tight black dress. She looked hot, and Dean's mouth almost fell open in amazement.

“Son of a bitch...” he whispered under his breath as she spots him, and those big eyes focus on him.

“Hey you,” he husked as she comes closer, putting his hand on the small of her back and confidently gave her a kiss on her rosy cheek.

“You look lovely...” And hot, but he kept that to himself. Cass blushed softly.

"Thank you. You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself", she coos giving him a once over before taking a seat across from. She looked at the bartender and held up two fingers and he nodded.

"So how was the rest of your shift, Dean?" She asked, leaning forward to show off her cleavage. His eyes raked down to her breasts and he licked his lips. Perky and perfect, not too big, not too small.

"It was fine, mostly paperwork," Dean told her. He wasn't allowed to talk about his job specifically, since everything could get out and a case could be ruined.

"I'm much happier that I'm here now." And that he didn't have to think about Castiel for a while. Cassandra smiled and tilted her head as the bartender set a glass of scotch next to her.

"Thank you", she said and looked back at Dean.

"Oh? Paperwork sounds...interesting", she teased with an easy laugh, "I'm happy as well",she said quietly.

“Paper isn’t interesting. They somehow forgot to mention it during the academy,” Dean jokes, drinking from his beer. A women that liked scotch? Jesus. If he wouldn’t be so fucked up in the head for being in love with his step-brother, there could really have bloomed something between them.

“So, Cass, you come here often, drinking scotch?”He wondered with a dazzling smile. Cass nodded with a smile and looked down at her drink as she sipped it.

"When I have a really bad day at work or when I want to relax", she laughed. Cassandra smiled at him and then chuckled as his phone rang. Castiel was desperate to get out of the house and he knew Dean would let him come stay at his place just to have some peace of mind. He was packing clothes while he called Dean balancing the phone on the shoulder while he caught his piercing between his teeth.

"I hope you didn't have a bad day because of meeting me though." Dean looked down at his phone, sighing as he saw it was Castiel. Ironic, Dean thought. What the hell happened now?

"It's my brother," he hummed to Cassandra, before picking up.

"Hey, I can't really talk right now, got a hot date," Dean said with a smirk, winking at the sexy women beside him.

"So make it short. What is it?" Cassandra smiled kindly as she took a sip from her drink. She thought it was sweet how much Dean loved his brother and she didn't mind at all. She blushed when he called her a hot date and looked away shyly. Castiel froze. Now he didn't want to bother Dean. He chewed his lip.

"Naomi tried setting me up on some date with a girl and when I said I didn't want to go...", he paused.

"Never mind. Not important. Enjoy your date", Castiel's tone was strained before he hung up, tossed his phone on his bed and climbed out through his window. He met with Alistair and Azazel at the end of the block. Dean wanted to say something, trying to help the boy but before he could say anything else Castiel had already hung up. He wanted to call back, hell, he even wanted to ditch his date and just straight up go to his step-brother. But he needed to take space from Cas and this was the only way he knew how.

"He hung up on me," Dean muttered to Cassandra with a small shrug. But his mind was full of worry. Once he got his mind back on the date he leaned a little closer to her, pushing a stray lock behind her ear like he always wanted to do with Castiel. Cass leaned into the brief touch.

"It's okay, it happens. My sister is very much like that. She's a little lost, but a good person", she commented, her breath was soft and honey like due to the scotch. Cassandra smiled and tilted her head, her eyes wide and bright with excitement.

"Your place, or mine, Officer Winchester", she murmured.

\------------

Castiel decided to actually go into the club with these goons, just trying to get his mind off of Dean having a date with some chesty blonde or who would giggle but not understand his jokes like Castiel did. He took a seat between Azazel and Alistair, sighing softly as he watched some expressionless girl show him her tits and try to impress him but it did nothing. He ordered a coke and smiled as he sipped, throwing a few dollars at her. She gave him a smile and continued rolling her hips to entice him and he sighed.

\--------------

"He's a little lost too, seventeen, kinda trying to figure it all out," Dean murmured, not really wanting to tell her much about Cas in case he slipped something out.

"But a good kid. Just doesn't get the chance to be a great one." He sips from his beer and watches her closely, loving the head tilt and the squinting eyes.

"You live closer, right?" he murmured. "Let's go, I think you need a full body search."

It was a terrible joke, but at least it made her giggle. He paid their tab, which was just two beers and a scotch before laying his hand on her lower back and guiding her outside. It was starting to get dark again, and he could just pretend she was Castiel for a few moments. Although he knew the boy would never let him walk with his arm around his waist like this. Cassandra leaned into him, she had her own warmth but Dean was warmer.

"I like that idea, sir", She replied resting her head on his shoulder.

"Whew, I'm feeling a little dizzy, and warm", she murmured softly. She batted her eyelashes at Dean, flashing him a bright smile full of promise. She lead him inside the building, leading him up two flights of stairs, before she pulled her keys out and opened her door before turning around to face him and looping her arm around his neck and pulling him down for a rough, heated kiss as she walked backwards into the apartment, pushing the door open with her foot. She was a hot little thing, her hips swaying in his face as they walked up the stairs. And once her door was opened she was all over him. And Dean let her happily. Cassandra was soft and pliant and he easily picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around him as he pushed her up against the door. He needed this, he needed this to be a good distraction. Moaning against her mouth he squeezes her perfect ass. Cassandra moaned hotly against his mouth, arching into his touch as she kissed him back just as fiercely. Before pulling away she tugged lightly on Dean's bottom lip.

"I want you to fuck me against this wall", she whispered, carding her fingers through his short hair as she lowered her head and started on his neck, sucking and biting roughly.

"Please", she pleaded, giving a roll of her hips against his while her dress rode up her thighs.

"I'll fuck you good baby, don't you worry," Dean groaned. Pulling her dress up more he reveals the tiny panties, made of red lace. Staring down he feels himself grow harder and harder, wishing it was his Cas that wore panties like that. But it wasn't meant to be.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he mouthed at her neck and ripped the panties off of her and slipped his hands between her legs, already feeling how wet she was for him.

"It's okay, I have more panties", she breathed as she arched against his touch. Cassandra's hips bucked slightly and she rolled her hips down against his finger before she paused.

"Condom?"He asked, chewing on his lip a bit. Everything would be peachy as long as he had one. Fuck, why did he open his mouth? He didn’t want to stop, not now, not now that he was raging hard and was able to fuck up into that soft wet warmth. Holding her tightly he carries her towards the bedroom where he grabs the box of condoms and gets one from the drawer she led him to.

“Ribbed huh?" He teased. Pushing her against the wall more he lets go of her, pushing his jeans down and his boxers, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking his cock a few times.

\------------

Castiel didn't enjoy the girls stripping or dry humping each other like Alistair and Azazel did, but he didn't mind just sitting there and having a few cokes either. He preferred Pepsi but it would have to do. He stood to go to the bathroom and walked slowly, catching the eye of whom he assumed was another gay guy and gave him a brave smile and a shrug before he walked into the bathroom.

"How long will it take to affect him?" Alistair whispered close to Azazel's ears so that they could hear each other. He shrugged before he gave it more than a moment's thought.

"It should take about thirty minutes to an hour, and we'll be able to get him that way", he said.

\--------------

Cassandra was shaking from anticipation.

"Jesus, you're strong", she commented as he legs instinctively tightened around him.

"Please", she pleaded rolling her hips and trying to get friction. She eyed his cock for a bit, pretty much in delight. Her pleas only make him harder and with a bit of fumbling he gets the condom on - he freaking hates those, messy bastards. Cassandra keeps squirming and trying to get herself friction, but she stills completely when he guides himself inside of her.

"Shit, C-Cas..." And damn does it feel good not to have to think about that. Not to have to worry. He can just think about what he truly wants. Cassandra's breath hitches and she rolls her hips down, sending him further inside of her and she moans. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as her arms looped around his neck, completely wrapping herself around him. Dean put his mind completely into the pleasure of her body, trying not to let his mind wander too far towards anything else. He wished it was Cas in his arms, sick as those thoughts were. He hid his face in her neck, groaning and panting harshly, sweating through his clothes - they should probably have gotten naked first. Cassandra seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she reached up to tug his shirt off and moaned softly, her hands lightly digging into the muscle of his toned shoulders. She hiked her dress up to expose her ribs and just the underside of her bra.

"Oh God", she moaned out digging her fingers more. Castiel started to feel funny and he immediately stopped drinking his coke. His vision started to blur and he felt a hand on his arm. He swallowed and stood, leaning against the warm body before he tried to make it to the bathroom. Castiel's heart was racing, making it hard for him to breathe. Dean was moving rapidly, feeling his orgasm closer and closer as he thrust into the willing, warm body of Cassandra. He felt her nails dig into the meat of his shoulders and he groaned, his hips stuttering as he came into the condom; Cassandra's hips rolled against his as she reached her own climax. Dean rested his head on her shoulder, panting against her skin. She kept her legs wrapped around Dean, panting as well. Dean gripped her around her lower back, carrying her off into her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, wincing as the condom slid down. He pulled the godforsaken thing off and tied the end, throwing it in the wastebasket. Cassandra curled her finger to him, smiling seductively and Dean couldn't help but smile back as he climbed into the bed next to her.

"I hope you're the cuddling type", she murmured. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Baby, my middle name is cuddling", he assured pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

\-------------

As Castiel made his way back from the third bathroom trip he had taken, he noticed his vision was getting blurry. He felt sick but he couldn't find his way back to his seat and he felt weak suddenly. He stumbled into a chair when a vaguely familiar voice near him and then two arms under his armpits.

"I dunno wuzzgoing on", he slurred. His tongue felt heavy and didn't want to cooperate. Alistair nodded and stroked Castiel's cheek.

"It's okay, we'll take care of you, Cas", he said. Castiel leaned heavily on the two bodies feeling sleepy suddenly. The last thing Castiel remembers before blacking out, was that he was on a bed, naked.

\-------

Castiel woke up naked and alone, his eyes felt as if he poured sand into them. He coughed, his voice feeling hoarse. He sat up, wrinkling his nose as he felt something crusty on his stomach. He looked down at his body and saw faint scratches and a few bruises. When he made to scoot across the bed, he felt a burning sensation and reached behind himself. He flinched awfully feeling the puffy skin around his hole. Tears welled up in his eyes as a few snippets of last night came to him. He searched for his phone, dialing a number, seeing that it was pretty late or early.

\----------------

Dean had just come back from the bathroom when he heard his work phone going off. He bit his lip before he slid the lock across the screen.

"Officer Winchester", he said sleepily. His blood ran ice cold from his partners' voice and explanation.

"Dean, I know you're off duty, brother, but can you meet me down at Kansas Medical? Chief got a call...It's Castiel. He's at the hospital", Benny explained. Dean swallowed before he could get words out.

"What's he doing at the hospital?" He managed between clenched teeth. Benny was quiet for a long moment when Dean heard shuffling behind him. Cassandra leaned against the door frame, a questioning look on her face. Dean looked her up and down but he sighed deeply, knowing he would have to leave. He barely heard the next words Benny said.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, turning his attention back to his phone.

"He's there for a rape kit, Dean. I told Chief I'd head down there after I called you", he murmured. Dean felt as if he was thrown into icy cold water. He walked past Cassandra and started getting dressed, his phone pressed to his ear by his shoulder.

"I'll be there. Let me get dressed", he said before hanging up. Dean was buttoning his shirt when he felt Cassandra's hands on his shoulders, her chest pressed up against his back.

"Will you be back?" She asked softly. Dean sighed as he looked up towards the ceiling. He counted to three...

"It's complicated, Cass", he decided to say. It made him cringe on the inside, he knew he'd probably never call her again or he'd be distant with her. Her hands left him and he sighed again as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull his boots on.

"I'll see ya around, Dean", she said as he headed out. He nodded and gave a wave, looking at his watch. Two-thirty in the morning. As he drove, he couldn't stop his thoughts. Why hadn't he just talked to Castiel? If this was because of Alistair or Azazel, Dean was going to murder them.

\--------------

Dean's footsteps were loud as he walked down the hallway, his heart racing. As the curtain was pushed back, he saw Castiel sitting on the hospital bed, shirtless. His eyes moved towards Dean and they were red rimmed, his eyeliner smeared; there was a bruise forming near his lips and hickies spread on his neck and collarbone. Dean was seeing red, but he took a deep breath to hold his composure. Castiel's eyes widened just as fast as the tears filled his eyes seeing Dean.


	4. Chicken N Pickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the aftermath...Dean getting Cas home and making sure he's happy...(though just because Dean is still good to him doesn't mean it's a cure).

Dean felt as if he were moving through water as he made his way over to Cas, praying to anyone who would listen that Castiel wouldn't pull back from him. Castiel stood up and reached for Dean once he was close enough. Dean was in plainsclothes since he had been leaving a date and he wrapped his arms around him, shushing the young boy. Castiel was openly sobbing.

  
"I...I wanna go home", he said through his tears. He looked up at the nurse who had been helping and she nodded; her name-tag read 'Ruby'. She looked concerned and Dean rubbed Castiel's back.

  
"Okay, Cas. Whatever you want", he agreed. Castiel wouldn't let go of Dean so Dean decided to grab him up under his thighs and carry him, hearing a soft indignant sound come from the boy but he wasn't protesting. Dean opened the door to the impala and placed him in the front seat, knowing it made Castiel happy. He didn't think anything would make him smile again. Castiel had that blank face on his expression before Dean got into the drivers' side and he looked at the teen.

  
"Do you want to come to my apartment?" He asked tentatively. Castiel looked at him before he looked out the window.

  
"Aren't you going to say 'I told you so'? That you were right and I was wrong? That I got myself into this mess?" He hissed. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
"Cas, I'd never say that to a vict"-"I am no victim...And I'm pretty positive I know who did it, I will press charges. I am"-"Goddamnit Cas, I'm not trying to attack you. I'm trying to help you and you keep pushing me away. Do you want to come to my house or just have me drop you off at Naomi's?"Dean said cutting through his little diatribe. Dean schooled his expression before his tone softened when he realised something.

  
"Why isn't Naomi already here?" He asked, starting the impala to get her warmed up. Castiel looked down at his feet. Dean could put two and two, together.

  
"I'll go in, say that I picked you up from work and that you're too tired and just need a break. Anything important I need to grab?" Dean offered. Castiel looked at him, his blue eyes curious. He blinked and then chewed on his lip before flinching. Dean backed out of the parking lot, hopped onto the freeway and headed home.

  
"Can you get my laptop? It has all of my assignments, the charger...I don't care about my phone right now. I think I left it at that hotel...I can't remember. Uhm...in my bathroom, there's some concealer, can you grab that too? And my eyeliner?" He asked, his voice was small. Dean hated that; Castiel was always vibrant, snarky and upbeat. He didn't know there was ever such a combination until he met Cas. He nodded, making the list in his head. Dean wanted to murder these boys for hurting him. As Dean exited the freeway, he glanced at Castiel; he had his knees pulled up and he looked a bit drowsy, save for the guarded expression on his face.

  
"You won't tell mom, will you?" He wondered, turning his head to look at Dean. He brought his hand to his mouth and chewed on the skin on his thumbnail, it was a nervous habit he'd had since he was fourteen. Dean pushed his hand away from his mouth with a shake of his head.

  
"No, I won't tell her...It's not...It's not my place to tell her anything", he assured the younger boy. Castiel seemed to relax at that but the moment Dean pulled into the driveway, both John and Naomi were on the front porch, their expressions stony. Castiel was instantly on edge and he shook slightly. Dean parked the car but left the heater on for Cas and stepped out of the car. When both Naomi and John made to move towards the car, Dean shook his head.

  
"Not tonight. He's coming to stay with me for awhile. I've cleared it with his work and school. They are fine and so is he", Dean stated not letting either of them pass. Naomi looked furious.

  
"Dean, this is my son. Two of his friends came by tonight to say that they had seen him shooting up at some club, Purgatory? Do you know anything about that?" She demanded. Dean turned to look at Castiel in the car, hating that the boy was still curled in on himself on the seat. He squared his shoulders.

  
"Yes, but only because Cas called me. He had intended to go hang out with those nasty friends of his and wreak havoc with them, but they got into a fight and Cas got punched. I promised him he could stay with me while he heals up. He didn't actually go into the club. And he was definitely not shooting up. I checked him", Dean said. Naomi seemed to soften a bit at the mention of her boy being hit. John still looked stern and Dean prayed that he wouldn't ask more questions. John's eyes narrowed but he remained silent.

  
"I just came to pick up some of his stuff. He's feeling sick to his stomach. I do think his "friends" tried to force him to take something, but I'm not one hundred percent. If he tells me anything more, I'll let you know", he said through his teeth. Naomi nodded and turned on her heel, the other two men following her inside.

  
\-----

  
While Cas waited in the car, his thoughts were a mess. Not only did he feel exceptionally vulnerable, he was hurt. Even if Dean turned out to not be straight, there's no way he'd ever want Cas now. He was tainted, used. Nothing more than a hole for someone to use. The thought made his eyes water. He jumped and flinched when Dean opened and closed the back door, placing his bags inside. Dean's heart ached for the young boy.

  
"I told them a fabricated story...Only because I was afraid they would have come over here and hounded you. Are you hungry? When we get home you could eat or shower...Whatever you want to do", Dean said firmly before he buckled up and pulled out of the driveway. Castiel sighed, looking out the window; a shower did sound almost heavenly and he was hungry as well. He turned and looked at Dean, a smile, which to Dean looked more like a grimace, was flashed.

  
"Can we eat and shower and then sleep? I want to sleep forever", Castiel asked. Dean nodded, whatever Castiel wanted. He'd give him anything. Dean groaned internally when he realised he didn't really have anything for them to eat at home. Some cereal floating around, some two-week old Chinese, probably had some weird mold on it.

  
"How do you feel about fast food tonight?" He asked, looking at the teen. Castiel shrugged slightly before he looked at Dean with a set of puppy dog eyes that would give Sam a run for his money.

  
"Maybe...we could go to Chicken N Pickle. I like their spicy bbq beans and their slaw", he said softly. Dean chuckled and reached over to ruffle Castiel's hair.   
"Sure...But you have to have an entree too", Dean said. Castiel seemed a bit happier but Dean knew Castiel would take awhile to heal. Anyone going through that would.

  
"I want the Half pound flat burger, no tomato and and...the tasty tots, with slaw and their bbq beans. Ohhh, but their cat head biscuits are good too", he whined. Dean chuckled fondly as he pulled in behind another in their drive through.

  
"Easy, tiger. We can get Chicken N Pickle another time this week and I'll get you the tasty tots and cat head biscuits, deal?" He asked. Castiel leveled him with a look, chewing on his lip.

  
"Promise?" He asked softly. Dean nodded and made an x symbol over his heart. Castiel gave him a smile, albeit a small one but a smile nonetheless.

  
"Okay...Then I'd like the flat burger still no tomato and slaw", he said. Castiel was relaxing around Dean and though Dean was upset that he felt he needed to be tense, he knew Castiel was just scared. Dean pulled up to the speaker, looking at the menu.

  
"Welcome to Chicken N Pickle, how may I take your order?" The robotic voice asked.

  
"Yeah, hi. I'd like the half pound flat burger, no tomato with tasty tots and a side of your spicy slaw", he began. Castiel's mouth actually watered at the thought of the food he was going to devour.

  
"Okay, anything else?" The robot asked. Dean hummed while he looked at the menu and knew Castiel would need food for lunch the next day meanwhile Dean would be at work.

  
"Yes, I'd also like a side of your bbq beans and cathead biscuits, another side of tasty tots and a spicy fried chicken sandwich and country fried chicken", Dean finished. He glanced at Castiel and Cas was staring at him with wide eyes.

  
"Your total is 57.50, does everything look correct on the screen?" It asked. Dean read down the entire screen and nodded to himself before he looked at Castiel.

  
"Anything else?" He asked. Cas shook his head, eyes still wide. Dean pulled up to the next window and paid, humming as they waited behind the previous car for their food.

  
"Dean, that is a lot of food and I don't have money to"-"Cas, I don't have any food at home. I really need to make a grocery run, so this is for tonight and tomorrow if you get hungry, ya hear?" He asked, cutting the boy off. Castiel fidgeted and sighed softly.

  
"Okay", he agreed. Dean smiled and yawned softly. Four in the morning now and Dean was feeling it. He'd still have to be to work at nine a.m.   
\----------  
Once Dean and Castiel arrived home, Castiel was shuffling awkwardly because Dean was carrying his bags and the food. It made Castiel feel like he was being treated different and Cas didn't like that while at the same time he did.

  
"Do you have a tub?" He asked while Dean set the food on the marble countertop. It wasn't a mansion or a house, but was a nice one bedroom apartment with a quaint view of the fields of lavender out back. It had a patio and Dean had decorated it nicely.

  
"Yeah, 'course Cas", he said with a smile before walking down the hall. Castiel heard a cupboard open and Dean was back, carrying an extremely soft looking pillow. Dean motioned for Castiel to follow him into the bedroom and through a smaller hallway that lead to the bathroom.

  
"Take as long as you need...There's a new toothbrush under the sink. Use whatever you want, I don't mind. Do you still want those clothes?" He asked, gesturing to what Castiel was wearing. As Cas looked down, he could see a few stains and he felt the tears before he shook his head. He practically ripped the shirt off and tried handing it to Dean, struggling to get out of it. Dean shushed the boy gently and helped him out of his shirt and his pants, trying hard not to notice that he wasn't wearing undergarments. Dean held the clothes before he spoke.

  
"If you need more soap it's under the sink too...If there's anything you need to be comfortable here, Cas, let me know", Dean said. Castiel nodded, he was fidgeting again.

  
"Thank you, Dean", he said, his voice was low. Castiel didn't want to show any type of anger about what happened to him, he wanted to keep everything bottled up. He didn't remember ninety-five percent of what happened.

  
"Dean...What if they don't find anything and they think I'm making this all up? I swear I'm not I just don't remember because my drinks were funny and what if they think I was asking for it because I willingly went to Purgatory with them?" He rambled, before nearing hysteria. Dean walked closer to the boy and kissed his forehead comfortingly, not realising his actions as they happened.

  
"Shhh....Cas, it's going to be okay. They gave you a drug test as well right? It'll show that you were roofied", he assured the young boy. Castiel seemed to immediately calm with the affection Dean showed him but he didn't want to press his luck.

  
"Here, let me throw these down the dump chute and I'll start the water so you can relax a bit, okay?" Dean suggested. Castiel took a moment to answer and when he did, he looked so uncertain-so unlike the boy from this morning. Dean hurried to the kitchen and shoved the clothes down the chute before slowly walking into the bathroom and turned the water on.

  
"Come feel the temperature", he said gently. Castiel shuffled over, Dean was purposely avoiding looking at his naked body. Though, Dean could see that Castiel had way more tattoos than he initially thought. Castiel leaned forward towards the spout and he placed his hand under the running water. He turned it a bit hotter and added some soap for bubbles.

  
"Do you have an extra loofah?" He wondered, turning those blue eyes onto Dean. Dean nodded and moved to under the sink, grabbing another one. He handed it to Castiel and Cas seemed happy with it.

  
"Thank you, Dean", he repeated. Dean shrugged and then, taking another chance kissed the top of Castiel's head before he turned and walked out of the bedroom. Castiel's breath had hitched in his throat when Dean had gotten close and he sat on the edge of the tub for a moment trying to calm his racing heart. He stepped into the hot water and soap, sliding down into the tub with a comfortable groan. Castiel could hear Dean moving around in the apartment. He relaxed under the water, his eyes closing for a moment.

  
Castiel woke with a jump, the water splashing around him. He sucked in a panicked breath and flinched when he felt someone trying to grab him.

  
"Hey, Cas, it's me...You fell asleep", Dean's voice floated to him and Castiel sagged, hearing the softness of it. Castiel swatted at him and then Dean set him back in the tub, concern all over his face.

  
"I'm sorry, I thought I was helping", he apologised. Castiel shook his head and started washing his body with soap and coughed.

  
"I'm sorry, you just startled me. I'll be out in a minute", he said. Dean nodded but he hesitated for a moment.

  
"Can you carry me again?" He asked, letting his head fall back into the water to wash the soap through it. As Castiel unplugged the tub, he stood and Dean held the towel up. Castiel let Dean wrap the towel around him as he scooped up the young teen. Dean walked into the bedroom and set him on the bed before he walked back into the livingroom to grab his overnight bag. He walked into the bedroom where Castiel was toweling his thighs off; he looked at the tattoo there, impressed with the detail. It was of a wolf, serene and calm, it's eyes boring into Dean's; it looked to be dripping blue and green paint down his thigh. Castiel coughed to get his attention and Dean smiled holding the bag up.

  
"Got your clothes. That's a nice tatt you got there", he commented as he sat on the edge of the bed, digging through it. He brought out some sleep pants and instead of giving him a sleep shirt, Dean went to his closet and handed one of his older henleys' over. It was bigger and wouldn't cling to his step-brothers' hurt body. Castiel smiled softly.

  
"Thanks, Dean...I have another on my back", he said before turning so Dean could see it and so he could pull up the sleep pants. He had massive, black wings starting from his shoulder blades and the tips of the feathers ending on the back of his narrow hips. When he got older and filled out, it would look even more incredible. Dean swallowed, wanting so badly to reach out and touch the inked skin. Castiel pulled on the shirt Dean had handed to him and he winced, not really liking the stretching.

  
"Okay, I know you're probably ravenous now, so you go ahead and eat, I gotta get some shut eye before work tomorrow", Dean started. Castiel nodded before he just moved to grab a pillow and a blanket. Dean stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist.

  
"If you're not squeamish about sharing, we could both benefit from sleeping on this bed. She's got memory foam, I just need a quick shower", he said gently. Castiel's eyes studied him for a moment before he nodded and relaxed, gathering his things back into his bed before climbing onto the other side and snuggling down.

  
"Are you not going to eat?" He asked quietly. Castiel shook his head, he felt to nauseous to eat now and didn't want to end up barfing. Dean nodded and made a quick trip to the kitchen to put everything away and then to the bathroom. Castiel seemed to doze off, curling up on his side. He woke up when he felt the bed dip and Dean was climbing into the bed with a tired sigh; Dean was going to have a helluva next day. He yawned and then turned his back to Cas so he could sleep with some privacy. 


	5. Birthday Wishes

A few weeks had gone by and Castiel seemed to be doing a lot better. He didn't complain the night Dean came home with a therapy pamphlet. He even seemed relieved; though Castiel didn't go to the sessions, he came to Dean when he wanted to talk or when he just wanted to spend time with him. It was hard for Dean, it made his feelings for Castiel grow stronger. Dean was loathe to push the boy away; he didn't talk to his mother or to John, but Castiel had withdrawn from everyone. Everyone except Dean. One evening while Dean was tinkering around on the impala, Castiel came out and sat on the curb next to him. He nudged Dean's lower back with his foot and a hum. Dean shook his head with a smile, reaching back to pinch his calf before turning to Cas, wiping his hands on a rag.

  
"What do you want, ragmuffin?" Dean teased. Cas shrugged, he wasn't the same but he had been acting a bit like his former self; he would be snarky and sarcastic, stealing food from Dean's plate and hogging the blankets. It was oddly domestic, but Dean loved it.

  
"My birthday is in a few days", he started, watching as a woman jogged by wearing short shorts and a spaghetti strap. He tugged on his tongue ring, before fixing his gaze on Dean whom was also looking at the jogger.

  
"So? You think you're gettin' a gift from me?" Dean said as he turned to look at Castiel. Castiel smirked, blowing a kiss in his direction.

  
"Bite me, Winchester. You know I expect one", he said back before he sighed. Dean knew he was going to take the moment to be serious for a moment.

  
"There is something I want...and I don't want it to be weird, but it will be anyway", he started before he saw the next door neighbor walking his dog. They waved and Dean and Castiel waved back with smiles before Castiel chewed on his bottom lip.

  
"Cas, man, spit it out", Dean said, smacking him with the rag and hitting his knee.

  
"I want you to take me on a date", Cas mumbled. Dean stared and when he finished with that, he stared some more. Castiel wanted Dean to take him on a date the day he was legal. Dean swallowed thickly, feeling as if a lump was there. Castiel was still looking at him but he seemed less sure as Dean just sat there. Stupidly. Staring.

  
"I'm just kid"-"No, no. Sorry...I just...had to repeat that a few times to myself", Dean said interrupting the young adult.

  
"Is that what you want? Just for me to take you on a date?" Dean asked, cocking his head. Castiel's cheeks pinked and Dean decided to tease him a bit. He nodded slowly, chewing on the skin of his thumb.

  
"I know you're not gay or anything but"-"Whoa, Cas, who said I'm not? Have you assumed I was straight this whole time?" Dean wondered, his eyebrows furrowing. Castiel nodded again, keeping his eyes downcast.

  
"Well, I'm not gay, per se, I'm bisexual...Why do you want me to take you on a date? Why don't you ask that boy you've got a crush on?" Dean explained. Castiel squirmed and Dean suddenly felt bad for making him think of the other boy.

  
"Dean...You are the one I've had a crush on", he stated. Dean blinked, positive that his brain had just deceived him.

  
"What?" Dean asked so eloquently, tilting his head. Castiel cleared his throat.

  
"Dean, that day...back in the kitchen...when I said I had a crush on a guy whose straight I meant you. I didn't know that you were...are bisexual", he murmured quietly. Dean laughed and Castiel dared to look at him.

  
"Come on, let's go inside", Dean suggested putting the lid to the impala down. Castiel was on his feet immediately, standing back slightly.

  
"Whoa, Cas. You don't have to be scared of me", he said quietly. Dean rubbed the back of his neck before he lead Castiel into the apartment.

  
"I'm not scared of you...But I do want you to take me on a date...and hold my hand", he said impishly looking up at Dean with a smile. Dean shook his head with a smile.

  
"I think I'm going to end up regretting this", he teased. Castiel smiled so wide he looked like the Cheshire cat.

  
"But you will take me on a date? And hold my hand?" He asked, his voice small. Dean laughed and ruffled the messy hair on Castiel's head, making the young boy swat at him.

  
"Yeah, Cas, whatever you want", he agreed with a smile. Castiel walked into the kitchen to start making lunch while Dean sat at the island.

  
"What are you making?" He wondered. Castiel shrugged cheekily before he turned from the stove.

  
"How about...a pasta cobb salad?" Castiel suggested leaning on his elbows.

  
\---------------

  
Castiel woke up the day of his birthday to a few texts. One from Naomi, one from Sam and he was surprised to see a text from John. He stretched when he heard music coming from the kitchen; after he pulled on some sweats he padded into the kitchen and smiled to see Dean making French toast and bacon with fruit on the side. One of Castiel's favourite breakfasts; he gave a soft whistle and Dean turned around with a piece of bacon in his mouth. He smiled at the young man.

  
"Mornin', Cas. Sleep well?" He asked, after he swallowed the bacon. Castiel smiled shyly before he looked away.

  
"I did...You were so warm. I don't really need the blankets", he commented back as he walked over to survey the food. He saw the fruit and then popped a blueberry in his mouth.

  
"Mmm..these aren't in season, how did you get such sweet ones?" Cas asked, looking up at the older male. Who also happened to be his step-brother. Castiel reached out to touch Dean's arm until Dean looked over.

  
"It doesn't bother you that...we're related?" He wondered. Dean laughed, shaking his head. He turned the stove off once the bacon was done cooking and turned to the young man.

  
"My father married your mother sure, but I was never home, you and Sam are closer to being brothers than you and I are. You and me, we weren't raised together like that. Sides', we're not blood. We're related by marriage. Does it bother you?" He inquired. Castiel shook his head eating a small, chopped piece of cantaloupe.

  
"No. But I've liked you for quite awhile. It was hard hearing all your conquest stories", he muttered. Dean laughed and then choked on a piece of fruit he was eating.

  
"Cas, to be honest, now that I'm twenty-two, I can tell you...Most, or ninety percent of those are lies", he said. Castiel blinked, tilting his head up at the older male.

  
"You lied about it?" Cas asked. Dean nodded and let another laugh out.

  
"Yes. It was the thing to lie about when I was a teen ya know. But I've only found a few people that I dated that were more than a casual thing", he admitted. Castiel blinked and squeezed his arm.

  
"You don't have to explain them to me. I was just making the point...That I never said anything because well, I thought you always wanted a tight, small body with breasts", he explained. Dean laughed, shaking his head.

  
"Cas, you're like way hotter than the girls and guys I've dated", Dean said with a wink. Castiel smacked his arm and gave him a glare. Dean was surprised until Cas laughed.

  
"I ain't an easy person, Dean Winchester. I ain't like them", he huffed. Dean smiled making up a plate for himself and Cas. Dean set the table and began to pour them orange juice and got himself a cup of coffee.

  
"You're right, you're better", Dean said. Castiel snorted and shrugged before he sat down, beginning to eat. Dean sat across from him beginning to eat as well; he put some syrup on his French toast and watched as Castiel picked at the fruit humming when he liked a certain one.


End file.
